


Lean On Me

by hakaseheart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, OT4, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: A small playlist of ficlets strung together by a prince who wants it all.





	1. This Magic Moment

Noctis arrived to his training session on time, as usual. He skulked into the room, his mind obviously elsewhere, and Gladio caught a glimpse of Ignis as the door closed behind the pouting prince.

“You're late,” Gladio lied, and stood with his arms crossed in the middle of the room. His sword leaned against his hip, in easy reach should Noctis decide to start the session first.

The sullen prince shot him a tired glare. “No, I'm not.” He shrugged his jacket from his shoulders, balling it up and tossing it in the corner before leaning into a slow stretch. “I'm not Prompto.”

Gladio chuckled. The blond boy had started self-defense training with him recently, in an attempt to make himself indispensable to his best friend after school life had ended. Prompto always dedicated himself fully to the training sessions, but was indeed notoriously late. “You're definitely not Prompto,” Gladio said with a smirk. “That kid always looks like he _wants_ to be here.”

Noctis shot him another withering glare at the chuckle. “Yeah, well, Prompto doesn't have to worry about graduate-level politics lessons with the stodgiest professor in Insomnia.”

The laughter burst from Gladio at the thought of poor Ignis trying to keep Noctis engaged for an entire day's worth of lectures. “That he doesn't,” he admitted, eyeing Noctis as the prince summoned his sword in a flash of ethereal light. He unfolded his arms and reached for his own sword, bringing it up to rest easily on his shoulder. “But who knows? Maybe he'd be better at that ruling stuff than you would.”

Noctis growled loudly, his eyes flashing as he warped forward in a not-quite sneak attack. Gladio swung his sword around to block the strike at the last moment, locking eyes with Noctis as the prince let his anger out. “What is your deal with Prompto today, anyway?” Noctis ground out, just inches away from Gladio's face. He pushed back into a flip to land squarely on the floor, then moved to circle Gladio as he looked for an opening. “You got something to say about him?”

This time Gladio kept his laughter quiet, focusing instead on Noctis and the intended attack pattern. “Only that he's a great student, when he shows up on time,” he shot back, his eyes tracking the prince around the room. “He's got a drive for this stuff that I like to see.” There was a shuffle in Noctis' step, he noted, as the prince's anger rose. “I might have a new favorite student.”

Noctis sidestepped deliberately, fumbling the execution but turning the movement into an attack anyway. He rushed at Gladio with a shout, then disappeared in a flash of blue ether to warp ten feet above Gladio's head and dive downward.

Gladio had seen the move before, however, and easily slid out of the way before Noctis was truly a threat. He swung his own sword around to catch Noctis with the flat of the blade as the prince landed, then spun to wrap a lazy arm around the younger man's neck and shoulders.

“Or maybe,” he said casually, glad that their positions meant Noctis couldn't see his smirk. “I'm just tryin' to make you so angry you mess up.”

Another growl tore from Noctis' throat, and he ducked down and flung his blade forward to warp away from Gladio. “Don't you have anything better to do?” he sniped back as he rolled into a crouch.

Gladio straightened again and shrugged. Riling up Noctis was notoriously easy, but he was one of the few people who could actually get away with it. He knew that one day Noctis would grow strong enough, fast enough, to make Gladio eat his words. He was also fairly certain that today was not that day.

“Seems like looking for holes in your defense is a pretty good use of my time,” he said as he watched Noctis warp to a hanging point near the ceiling. Gladio inwardly sighed; it was one of Noctis' favorite perching points, and it meant the prince would launch into another familiar series of attacks. “You'd make a pretty poor king if a couple words knocked you on your ass.”

He could see Noctis' eyes narrow, and then it was a blur of blue as the prince warped away. Gladio turned around to block the attack incoming from behind him, only to find nothing but another blue trail. Immediately he snapped into full alertness, his stance widening as he tried to follow Noctis' movements. The prince couldn't keep it up for too long – he was nowhere near powerful enough to keep warping for more than a handful of times.

But despite turning in a full circle, Gladio still couldn't catch a sight of Noctis' actual form. At least, not until it rushed him from the right, just at the edge of his peripheral vision.

Grunting with the effort, Gladio hefted his greatsword around to deflect the blow, only to have it followed by another in a surprisingly calculated counterattack. He found himself conceding ground to the furious prince, backing up from each consecutive blow until his back was flat against the wall. Then, before he could pull his sword up to knock Noctis away, the prince and his blade were at his neck.

“Knocked on my ass, am I?” Noctis growled, his eyes glinting dangerously. He was leaning against Gladio with the whole of his weight, which wasn't very much when compared with Gladio's significant size. Still, the weapons instructor had to concede that Noctis could have easily defeated him if the prince had been so inclined.

That just meant it was time for another type of lesson.

“Not yet, at least.” Gladio watched the question flicker across Noctis' face as he knocked his sword arm aside and wrapped his hand around the prince's waist. With one hard motion he'd yanked Noctis even closer, so close that he could feel the heated breath against his skin. He dropped his sword and fisted his hand in the prince's shirt, ignoring the clamor of the giant weapon as it hit the floor. Confusion turned to utter bewilderment as Noctis tried to make sense of this tactic, and Gladio enjoyed watching the emotions play across the prince's face in the brief moment he held them there together.

A brief moment that seemed to last an eternity, only broken when Noctis finally spoke. “What are you doi-”

Then, convinced that Noctis was properly distracted, Gladio kissed him.

He heard the prince's sword clatter against the floor, but most importantly, he felt that now-freed hand fold onto his shoulder, holding on to him as much as he was holding the prince in place. Gladio knew, grimly, that this lesson was going to be even rougher than he'd originally planned. Still, he couldn't help but be encouraged when Noctis was the one to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue past Gladio's rough lips to explore further.

Seconds that felt like forever passed, until they finally broke away, Noctis panting hard from the exertion of his attack. He pushed back from Gladio, taking a step away to eye him warily. “What the hell was that about?”

“It was to show you,” Gladio rumbled as he crouched down to retrieve his sword from the floor, “that it can be easy to be knocked off guard if you let yourself get caught up in your emotions.”

“Not that,” Noctis countered, annoyance creeping into his voice. “The, you know, the thing, that just happened. That.”

Gladio shrugged. “The kiss? Same deal. 'Cause if that's how you're gonna react to that kinda thing in combat, then anyone can have you close enough to gut.”

“That's bullshit,” Noctis spat back as he bent down to pick up his own sword. “I only let you do that because you're you. Anyone else would've been dead.”

That was exactly what Gladio thought he'd hear. “Oh yeah? So why do I get the special treatment? I'm your trainer, you can't let your guard down around me.” He couldn't help the trace of pride and anger that crept into his voice. “You should know that.”

He could see that Noctis had something he wanted to say, but was struggling with having to say it at all. Continuing the lesson at this point wouldn't help much of anything, so Gladio propped his sword up against the wall as he waited for the prince to hash out his thoughts.

“I'll let my guard down around who I want, when I want,” Noctis eventually said, every word carefully chosen and enunciated. “Because when it comes to who I trust on that level, only I can truly make that choice.”

Gladio crossed his arms and nodded slowly. “Well said,” he murmured, giving Noctis that rare bit of praise. “But why do you trust _me_ that way?”

Noctis gave him a sideways glance. “C'mon, Gladio. I know you. You're not that dumb.”

Snorting, Gladio raised an eyebrow. “What's that supposed to-” he tried to continue the banter, but then Noctis' hand was at the collar of his shirt and their lips were pressed together once more. The prince's lips were hot and demanding, and Gladio could feel the point that Noctis was trying to make. This time he let his hand slide down to Noctis' hip, holding him still so they could enjoy the moment fully.

This time it was Gladio who ended it, watching as Noctis immediately turned his head away. “Does Prompto know?” he murmured quietly.

The silence that followed the question hung heavily in the air. “...can't I just have both of you?” Noctis replied, the edge in his voice practically visible.

Gladio laughed again, a full-chested chortle that commanded Noctis' immediate attention. “Oh, is that how it's gonna be?” he teased. “You're lucky I'm willing to share, Your Highness.” He could see the retort forming in the prince's head, and successfully silenced it with his lips.

~  
_This magic moment, so different and so new_  
 _Was like any other until I kissed you_  
 _And then it happened, it took me by surprise_  
 _I knew that you felt it too, by the look in your eyes_  
_~_

 


	2. How Sweet It Is (to be loved by you)

Sunlight streamed into the apartment as the sun climbed its way into the sky. One room over, a steady alarm blared for the fifth minute in a row. Sighing, Ignis pulled the tray out of the oven and set it on the stove to cool.

Ten minutes later, a bleary-eyed Noctis stumbled from his room, roused by the sweet aroma of the cooling pastry on the counter. “Ignis,” he nearly yawned as he made his way to the kitchen counter. “Why are you here so early?”

Ignis continued to wash the dishes with a steady hand. “I passed by a stall this morning selling a fresh fruit I had not previously come across. I was inspired by the scent and decided to immediately attempt to use it in our developing dessert recipe, lest the flavor be at all diminished by the passage of even a few hours.” He placed the pan in the drying rack and turned to face Noctis as he dried his hands. “As always, Noctis, the first taste is for you.”

Noctis nodded as he looked over the small selection of tarts waiting for him. They all looked very nearly the same, but he chose the one with that looked the most deliciously golden and took a tentative bite.

“Mmm, warm,” he mumbled with his mouth still full. Stepping backwards, he turned and sat in the nearest chair at the table. Ignis watched carefully as Noctis chewed, then swallowed, then pondered.

Finally, the prince shook his head. “No, not right,” he admitted in defeat. “It's maybe...too citrus? I can't put a finger on it.” He took another bite of the tart anyway.

Ignis took a pastry for himself, noting that the crust was particularly more flaky than the last attempt. He took a small bite and gave himself ample time to chew and consider. “I see,” he said, masking his own frustration with his endless perfectionism. “I'll keep it in mind for the future.”

~

Three weeks later, Noctis staggered out of a particularly grueling training session with Gladio, only to find Ignis waiting for him outside the door. In his hands was a delicate cardboard box, and Noctis already knew what was inside.

“I attempted a new glaze,” Ignis announced as he opened the lid. “As well as leaving them to cool completely while delivering them before they had a chance to turn stale.” He watched as Noctis reached a tired hand into the box and carefully selected the best-looking of the three.

“What's this now?” Gladio's voice rumbled from the open door behind Noctis, eyeing the box in Ignis' hands with an eager curiosity. “I don't think Noct worked nearly hard enough to deserve a treat today.”

Ignoring the taunt, Noctis took a cautious bite of the pastry. It seemed to have almost a healing effect on him, and as he chewed he regained his posture and most of his composure. “It's too cold,” he said the moment his mouth was clear. “But the glaze is good. Not perfect, but good.”

Gladio chuckled and reached in to grab a tart for himself. “Pretty sure I earned one of these for myself,” he said before popping the whole pastry into his mouth at once. His eyebrows raised and he nodded at Ignis in appreciation as he processed the treat. “S'good, Specs,” he finally admitted. “Dunno what problem he's got with it.”

Ignis took the last pastry for himself, as the number in the box had not been by any sort of random chance. He watched Noctis finish eating as he took his first bite, noting the prince's criticisms and how they applied to the latest attempt. “Indeed,” he finally said with a nod. “Too cold.”

~

The next batch was waiting for Noctis as he came home from school, a bouncing Prompto in tow as they came through the front door of the apartment. The scent had apparently wafted all the way down the hall, setting Prompto's stomach growling the moment they stepped off the elevator.

“Iggy!” Prompto called out as they kicked off their shoes in the entranceway. “Sweets, just for me? You shouldn't have.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and punched the blond on the shoulder as he stepped up into the kitchen. “What's different this time?” he asked with genuine curiosity as he inspected the cooling tarts. “A different fruit?”

Shaking his head, Ignis took hold of the tray and walked it over to the table for them to share properly. “A mere adjustment in the procedure, that is all. It is otherwise fairly basic, as far as the recipe goes. No fruit at all, to set ourselves with a consistent baseline.”

Frowning, Noctis plopped himself into a chair and reached to grab a tart. He barely had his fingers around it before Prompto snatched at its neighbor and shoved it eagerly into his own face. “Ahhhhh, so good!” Prompto cooed between chews. “Iggy, you're the best at this stuff, you know that?”

Ignis ignored Prompto's compliments as he watched Noctis take a bite of the pastry. He could see the light of recognition flicker across the prince's face, followed by disappointment, then careful thought. “You're right, it's pretty basic,” he finally said after swallowing. “But it's the best base so far. Stick with this for a while, I think you're on to something.”

Somewhere in the background, Prompto whined that Noctis was far too harsh, but Ignis was too intent on trying the latest tart for himself. He chewed slowly, taking note of the texture and consistency and burning it into his memory. Someday, he was sure, he'd perfect the recipe.

He was looking forward to the expression on Noctis' face when he did.

~

It was late at night when Ignis arrived at Noctis' apartment, but he knew that the prince would still be well awake. Sure enough, Noctis was perched by the television set, deeply entrenched in a video game as Ignis walked through the door and began to set up his supplies in the kitchen.

“I moved the sifters with the baking pans,” Noctis called out as he dodged a projectile on the screen. Ignis nodded as he pulled together his equipment and began baking.

Noctis kept him company as he worked, which gave him a small amount of pause. The prince was always fairly guarded about his personal life, but then again, he did not wish to discourage him from being open and honest. It was refreshing, Ignis found, and for the first time as he tried yet another variation of the recipe, Ignis truly enjoyed the act of baking in itself.

“It occurs to me,” he said slowly, after sliding the pan of tarts into the oven and setting the timer, “that perhaps you have been misleading me this whole time, finding faults with my recipe when in fact you simply wish to spend time with me outside of our working relationship.” He injected the words with as much humor as he could muster, intending them with kindness rather than actual suspicion.

Lights flashed on the screen as Noctis' character died, and he groaned as he shut off the game and climbed to his feet. “C'mon, you know I wouldn't do that,” he said as he stretched. “I really do want to taste that dessert again.” He walked over to lean on the kitchen counter. “I do like you coming over to make it, though.”

Ignis blinked and raised an eyebrow. “I have to admit, I did not think I would get that confession out of you,” he said with sincerity. “I am, however, flattered that you would wish to spend any amount of time with me.”

“Heh.” Noctis' chuckle was resigned, as if he were admitting something to himself as well. “I'd spend more if I could, Ignis. As long as it's not lectures or lessons, that is.”

Crossing his arms, Ignis was sure his eyebrow couldn't rise any higher. “You do know that I am aware of your...relationships, right? Am I to assume that perhaps you wish to pursue a similar relationship with me as well?” It was a bold statement, he knew, but he wanted absolute clarification before he continued bantering with his charge any further. “You must know of my current attachment, though I am highly doubtful he would have any complaints in the matter.”

Noctis' body language shifted at that point, becoming tighter as his shoulders hunched closer to his head. For a long moment Ignis feared that he had upset him, and worried that perhaps his curiosity had gone too far.

“...maybe I do...?” came Noctis' reply at last, as the prince kept his eyes glued to the floor. “Would that be wrong?”

There it was. Ignis sighed, and pushed on the bridge of his glasses. “'Wrong' is a fairly subjective term, Your Highness. It implies a clearly outlined divide between beneficial and detrimental, and most choices do not have that obvious distinction.” He moved to stand beside Noctis, leaning back against the counter as he looked out across the apartment. “Involving ourselves in relationship would run the risk of dangerous political complications. However, they are no less murky than what your relationships with Gladio or Prompto would also incur. Therefore, from a strictly political sense, things are likely already too far gone to worry about one more.”

Ignis shifted to look down on his obviously struggling prince. “So the question becomes, is that a direction that the two of us would specifically like our relationship to take?”

Noctis looked up at Ignis, frustration written across his face. “Is it?”

Sighing, Ignis stood tall and looked at Noctis with all the official bearing he could muster. “Your Highness. No, _Noctis_. It is _my duty_ to provide you with all the information necessary for you to make decisions. If Gladiolus is your shield, and Prompto is your heart, then _I_ am your _mind_. I have given you the benefits and the downfalls of the choice before you. What else is it that you would want from me?”

The prince was glaring now, standing as tall as he could as well, if not on his toes just a bit to try and match Ignis' height. “I want to know what _you_ want, Ignis. _Tell me_.”

Ignis reached out and grasped Noctis' chin tightly in his hand, pulling him up that last bit so their heights nearly matched. Then, with no further fanfare, he captured Noctis' lips in a hard, determined kiss.

It was at that moment that the timer began to beep, a loud incessant chime that pierced through the sudden silence.

As if using it as an excuse, Ignis let go of the startled prince and immediately bustled over to the oven to carefully pull the finished tarts out to cool. “Well?” he asked idly, eyeing the tarts and their glistening golden color.

It was another moment before the prince sauntered over to regard the pastries with a similarly critical eye. “I think,” he said coolly, all trace of anxiety gone from his voice, “that you should make these more often.”

Ignis chuckled to himself as he pulled off the oven mitts. “Of course,” he said with the smallest of smiles. “As you command.”

 _~  
With sweet love and devotion_  
 _deeply touching my emotion_  
 _I want to stop and thank you baby_  
 _I just want to stop and thank you baby_  
 _How sweet it is to be loved by you_  
~

 


	3. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Ignis insists on driving when they first leave Insomnia.

It isn't just because Noctis is far less experienced than he at driving. After all, the prince has his own car inside the city walls, and has had quite a bit of time to become accustomed to it. Ignis, however, has studied the road maps as extensively as he was able, and is far more comfortable handling the Regalia on the new open terrain.

It isn't because Prompto's burning need to take constant selfies could easily distract Noctis and lead them careening off the road. Not entirely, at least, and Ignis isn't certain that he would ever feel comfortable letting Prompto drive unless there were literally no other option.

It is, however, because it has been nearly three weeks since he and Gladio had found the opportunity to spend any time at all together. Despite his renowned restraint and maturity, Ignis couldn't help but worry that sitting next to Gladio in the backseat would lead to some rather unbecoming activities.

He doesn't need to turn around, though, to feel Gladio's eyes burning into his neck and shoulders as he drives.

~

Going after the reapertails, while seeming like a simple thing at the start, had quickly become something a bit trickier than originally anticipated. While by all accounts it should have been easy for them to accomplish, the creatures are more clever than they had thought, and Ignis finds himself ducking as a sharp tail whips dangerously above his head.

“Watch it!” Gladio's voice booms out over the battlefield, just as he turns to avoid a swinging claw. “These things are smarter than we thought.”

“I am aware,” Ignis replies icily, having already re-evaluated their chances of success. He is less concerned of failure than he is of general injury, and his eyes continue to dart anxiously towards Noctis as the prince launches into a series of warping counterattacks.

A strong arm wraps around his waist unexpectedly, and Ignis is about to protest when he is yanked down to the ground and out of the way of a pouncing reapertail. The creature soars over his head and lands awkwardly, skittering across the sand as its legs protest the hard landing. Ignis takes the time to nod at Gladio in thanks, before rolling off the larger man and back to his own feet.

“Like I said,” Gladio rumbles, so that just he can hear. “Watch out.”

Similarly quiet, Ignis readies his daggers. “Understood.”

The next reapertail to pounce meets Gladio's raised blade, and the claws clamor at the edges of the greatsword for only a split second before Ignis slices them cleanly off. He can't help but note that the loss of limbs seems to have little effect on the reapertail overall, as it circles around and leaps for another attack.

“I believe,” he thinks out loud as he blocks the creature with his crossed blades, “that they aren't actually capable of feeling pain. Moving to immediately incapacitate, rather than wound, may work better as a strategy.”

“Aw man, really?” Prompto whines as he runs by, gun blazing. The bullets fly into a distant reapertail, and it's now more obvious that simply injuries aren't having much effect. “No wonder we're having trouble.”

“Then we cut their legs off and call it good, right?” Noctis warps past, his sword flashing as he cuts six legs cleanly off. With half of its mobility gone, the reapertail flails uselessly, spinning in a circle before Noctis slices off its tail and claws in turn. “Seems like it works to me.”

“Indeed.” Ignis watches as Gladio struggles with trying to hit one of the dexterous creatures, his greatsword far too slow to hit them with any sort of accuracy. Thinking quickly, he flings his daggers to pin the offending reapertail to the ground, then summons his lance in time to block an incoming strike from yet another of the beasts.

He can feel the impact of the giant sword striking the ground behind him, and Ignis knows without looking that Gladio's target is cleaved completely in two. In another moment the entire cluster of monsters lies dead at their feet, and Ignis is straightening his clothing as the bodyguard walks up to him.

“Thanks for the assist,” he says quietly, so that the others don't hear.

Ignis gives him a wry smile, and wishes desperately for just five minutes alone with the man. “Of course,” he says, and he can see in Gladio's eyes that the feeling is shared. “It was my pleasure.”

~

“Ooh, hey! Iggy! Can you cook these?”

Ignis winces internally at the nickname, but responds to Prompto's summons nonetheless. The boy is crouching by a cluster of tall vines, and as he approaches, he can see the bright red spots of fruit decorating the foliage. He crouches down as well, almost kneeling in the grass as he takes one of the fruits in hand. “Ah, I have heard of these,” he murmurs appreciatively as Prompto beams. “Leiden peppers. Yes, I do believe I can work with these, Prompto. Good eye.”

Behind him, Ignis can hear Noctis' sigh at the delay, and beside him, Prompto's proud hum at being praised. It isn't until he gathers the peppers, however, that he thinks to look back and catches Gladiolus staring rather unabashedly at his bent posterior.

He hides a smirk as he gathers the peppers into a bag and stands to face the rest of the group. “Perhaps,” he says slowly, making sure to catch a certain man's line of sight, “we can have something a bit hotter for dinner tonight.”

Noctis groans at the idea of spicy food, but the grin in Gladio's eye is all that Ignis needs to see.

~

The prince's incessant whining ensures that Ignis puts off experimenting with the Lieden peppers, and instead defaults to simple Croque Madames. He can see the question in Gladio's quirked eyebrow as he passes out the meal around the campfire, but with no privacy, he resigns himself to waiting longer yet.

Dinner gives way to jokes and conversation, and then bedtime starts with Noctis yawning his way to the tent. Prompto lasts a few minutes longer before joining him, and Ignis carries the plates to the makeshift sink as Gladio trails behind.

“It's about time,” the man murmurs as he wraps his arms around Ignis' waist. Ignis hums contentedly as the sculpted muscle presses against his back, and he lets the dishes sit in the water as he moves his hand to cover Gladio's. “Figured we'd never get a second alone.”

The sound of the tent door unzipping echoes through the quiet night and they step apart automatically, both sets of eyes at the tent as a blonde climbs out. “Gotta take a leak,” Prompto announces with a small amount of embarrassment, making sure not to make eye contact with the two older men as he looks for a place to do his business.

“And only a second it must be,” Ignis sighs, disappointment dripping in his voice as he goes back to the dirty dishes. He can hear Gladiolus grumble in response, then one firm hand squeezes his ass before the bodyguard makes his way over to the tent.

~

The bathroom at the Three Z's Motel is small and cramped, and Ignis hurriedly washes up before returning to the common area of their hotel room. He pats his hands dry as he scans the room, and realizes that the only occupant is Gladio, reclining lazily on one queen bed.

“Did the others abscond?” Ignis asks, a small note of curiosity in his voice. He slides his jacket from his shoulders, draping it over the back of the desk chair as he walks over to inspect the kitchen area.

“Noct wanted to check out the pinball game at the diner, and Prompto went with.” Ignis can feel Gladio's gaze on him as he opens cabinets and tests the stovetop. “Said they're gonna grab dinner there too, maybe bring back leftovers for us.”

Ignis pauses and turns to catch Gladio's twinkling eye. “And we aren't going to join them?” It's a pointless question, of course; he already knows the answer.

“I figure,” the muscular man replies as he slides his own jacket from his shoulders, “that we've got other things we could be doing with our time.”

Looking over to the door, Ignis sees the engaged deadbolt and allows himself a small smile. “We have at least an hour, I imagine,” he says as he makes his way over to the bed. As soon as he's within reach, Gladio's arm shoots out and grabs him by the hip, yanking him hard onto the bed and against that washboard chest.

“At least,” Gladiolus agrees, then captures Ignis' mouth with a heat and passion that turns the other man's knees to utter jelly. Ignis pushes himself further into Gladio's lap, straddling his legs and breaking the kiss to run his lips down the smooth skin of the bodyguard's neck.

Gladio moans appreciatively into Ignis' ear before biting at it, gently, eliciting a similar moan in response.

His hips moving almost of their own accord, Ignis grinds down into the leather-covered lap and they share a groan together. Splaying his hands across the chiseled abs, Ignis gasps for a breath before meeting Gladio's eyes, and he can see his own flaring desire mirrored in that heavy gaze.

“Perhaps,” he ventures slowly, punctuated by a lick of his lips, “they may be gone for as long as two hours.”

Gladio chuckles as he moves up against Ignis, causing the advisor's eyes to flutter shut with a heady moan. “Guess we're gonna find out,” he says, and all other thoughts give way to lust.

~

Lights flash and sounds blare as Noctis shoves another coin into the pinball machine. Prompto leans against the machine at the side, picking at a plate of fries as the prince starts what must be his thirtieth game of the night.

“Hey, Noct?” he asks finally, gesturing with a ketchup-covered french fry. “Not that I'm not having fun, but are we gonna get back to the room anytime soon? Gladdy and Iggy gotta be worried about us by now.”

Noctis snorts and sends the pinball up into the bumpers. “Fat chance,” he says, eyes fixed on the game. “Those two gotta have plenty of time to bang it out before we get back.”

The blonde almost drops his food in surprise. “Bang it out? Ya mean, they're-”

“Yep.” An extra ball launches into the fray, and Noctis grins. “So, we're gonna stay a bit longer.”

Nodding, Prompto pops another fry into his mouth. “Right,” he says, only slightly shell-shocked. “Sleeping on diner benches tonight. Got it.”

 

~  
_You're just too good to be true_  
 _Can't take my eyes off of you_  
 _Pardon the way that I stare_  
 _There's nothing else to compare_  
 _The sight of you leaves me weak_  
 _There are no words left to speak_  
~

 

 


	4. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

The sun was dipping below the treeline as the group climbed the short slope to the haven proper. Fallaughns Haven was bright and green in broad sunlight, but the beginnings of sunset cast a golden glow across the trees and rocks alike. Noctis surveyed the land as the other three approached, and gave Gladio a simple nod to indicate that the haven would indeed do for the night.

Gladio grunted in agreement and hefted the tent bag to the ground, stretching briefly as the tent poles clattered and settled. Prompto rushed forward to let the folding chairs tumble from his own back, groaning as his back recoiled from the loss of weight. “Why can't we just drive the Regalia straight to the haven?” he whined, one hand on his back as he stretched himself upright. “I mean, would it really be a problem?”

Ignis gave him a sharp look as he moved to set up his cooking station. “Considering the number of rocks and trees littering the path from the road to here, yes, it would be quite a problem. Unless you have suddenly learned to fix punctured tires and severed brake lines, that is.”

Chuckling at Prompto's pout, Gladio opened up the tent bag and began to fit the poles together. “Maybe you just need to get some exercise.” He twirled one complete pole around his fingers like a polearm, before tossing it sideways at the still-collapsed blonde. Prompto only barely realized what was happening in time to sloppily catch it, wincing as one of the poles separated and clanged its way across the rock. “You could definitely use some extra training, at least.”

Prompto frowned and scrambled to grab the runaway pole before it tumbled off the edge of the haven. “Hey, we get enough exercise just with the hunting we do, don't we?”

“Compared with the amount of time we spend seated in the car,” Ignis countered as he fiddled with the stovetop, “we could all stand to have a bit more exercise throughout the day.” His face made it clear that he was staunchly ignoring Noctis' whining moan from the other side of the campsite.

Gladio chuckled as he took the repaired pole back from Prompto. “Come running with me in the morning,” he said casually, in a tone that allowed for no arguing. “It'll do you good.”

For a moment Prompto floundered, words dying on the tip of his tongue before he finally found some that came out properly. “Okay,” he said lamely. “I mean, if you think I can keep up.”

The larger man raised an eyebrow at the sudden flub, but let it slide. “Oh, you'll keep up alright.” He grinned as he fitted the poles into the appropriate canvas loops. “Even if I have to drag you along myself.”

Prompto winced, and nobody was surprised when he was the first one to beg off to bed after dinner that night.

~

The sun rose, only a little later than usual, and shone its light across the grass and leaves that surrounded the haven. Gladio was the first to wake, and shook Prompto by the shoulder until he whimpered enough to convince Gladio that he was awake. When the blonde finally roused and climbed out of the tent, the bodyguard was already stretching by the remains of the camp's firepit.

“There you are,” he rumbled, his voice still breaking slightly from sleep. “It's about time.”

Not quite enough to decide between a pout or a glare, Prompto settled for bending into a stretch of his own. “Hey, c'mon, at least I'm not as bad as Noct.”

Gladio laughed at that, loud enough that Prompto got the distinct impression there was a joke he was missing. “Nope, you're definitely not Noct,” he agreed, then walked over to clap Prompto soundly on the shoulder. “It's not a bad thing, you know.”

Prompto blinked up at him, confusion evident on his face. “I...okay?”

Another clap, and then Gladio took a few steps towards the path down below the haven. “C'mon, let's get started already.” Then he took off in a slow jog, and Prompto had to scramble to catch up.

They jogged together in companionable silence for the first several minutes, with Gladio staying quiet as Prompto visibly appreciated the morning scenery. The younger man was obviously itching for his camera, but Gladio had roused him swiftly enough that he hadn't even thought to grab it before leaving the tent.

“If you want pictures, you can just come with me on my next run,” Gladio eventually said aloud, after Prompto was nearly clocked by a low-hanging branch. “The scenery's not going anywhere.”

“I- I know that,” Prompto panted back, only mildly out of breath from the exercise. “I just...it's really pretty. I like looking at it.”

Gladio chuckled, and slowed his pace enough that Prompto would be able to easily catch up. “I'm glad,” he said, his voice clear of any sarcasm. “That kind of wonder you have, it's cute.” He watched as the blonde stumbled and nearly fell over his own two feet. “You alright there?”

“You,” Prompto replied almost immediately. “You just called me cute.”

The larger man shrugged, then turned around to face Prompto as he jogged backwards. “Yeah. And? It's true.”

Prompto stumbled to a halt then, bracing his hands on his knees as he searched for breath. “It's just, that is,” he said between pants, before eventually standing up and looking Gladio in the eye. “D'ya mean it? Or, like, do you _mean_ it, mean it?”  
Reversing course, Gladio took a few steps forwards before letting himself stop entirely with one hand on Prompto's shoulder. “That depends. What do you want it to mean?”

Swallowing, the blonde held up a single finger before continuing. “One, that's rude, don't cop out of a question like that. Two,” he took another long breath and added a second finger, “I gotta stop for a minute, or I'm gonna legitimately pass out on you.”

Gladio laughed and gave Prompto's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “If you're this exhausted after just a bit of running, you really are out of shape.”

“Don't change the subject!” With his breath officially regained, Prompto straightened himself up and crossed his arms petulantly. “Seriously. Gladio. Gladiolus. Gladdy-my-man. Are you just being unnaturally sweet, or are you, you know...” He trailed off, unable to actually say the words he was currently thinking.

After an awkward moment of waiting, Gladio sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Am I hitting on you? Yeah, kinda.” He shrugged, entirely nonchalant about the confession they were definitely in the middle of having. “But seriously, there's no pressure. If you don't wanna, you don't wanna, and that's fine.”

“I,” Prompto replied immediately, before frowning and realizing he actually had no idea what he wanted to say. He took another moment to think, the gears visibly working behind his light blue eyes. “You're...with Iggy, aren't you?” he asked carefully, picking his words carefully from a minefield of possible questions.

Something flickered in Gladio's eyes, and he shifted back as he crossed his arms. “Sure,” he said casually. “And you're 'with' Noct, aren't you?”

Prompto stammered, caught off guard by the question. “I, that is, I mean, yeah, but-”

“And,” Gladio interrupted, “I'm 'with' Noct, too.”

The red flush that overtook Prompto's face happened swiftly, going from pale freckles to mortified embarrassment in a record amount of time. He jammed his hands in his pockets, then pulled them out to grab awkwardly at the corners of his vest, then clasped them together to fidget until he could find the courage to respond. “Y-yeah, I know,” he said quietly, his voice significantly subdued.

“Good.” Gladio gave another small nod, genuinely relieved to hear that Noctis hadn't been keeping the poor boy in the dark on their romantic entanglements. “So, is that all okay with you?”

There was another long pause as Prompto obviously tried to sort things out in his head. Then he let out a loud groan of frustration, pulled at his hair, and sat down on the nearest rock. “I don't know!” he answered in a small wail, finally meeting Gladio's gaze with eyes nearly full of tears. “I mean, yeah, Noct told me this stuff years ago, right? Like, I already knew you guys were a thing, and of course I told him it was okay, but what else am I supposed to do? I can't make sense of it, and I feel like an idiot because of it.”

He let himself fall backwards, the top of his hair brushing the ground below. “And now I'm lying on a rock, because the hottest bodyguard ever just said I'm cute and I kinda sorta think he's fucking smoking hot and haha, shit, there it all is.” Pressing his hands to his eyes, he whimpered up at the sky. “I don't know what any of this means, Gladdy. What do I do?”

Gladio watched quietly as Prompto had his meltdown, only just barely restraining himself from keeping Prompto's head from banging against the rock as he'd fallen backwards. When it was obvious that he was done ranting, Gladio walked over and sat on the ground next to the blonde and his rocky chair.

“I think,” he said amicably, “you figure out what it is you want.” Prompto's response was another guttural groan, and Gladio reached out to rustle his hair. “I mean it. Here, let's make this easy.” He held up a single finger, despite the fact that Prompto definitely wasn't looking. “One. Do you want Noctis all to yourself?”

There was a moment of quiet, then Prompto shook his head vehemently. “No,” he admitted as he pulled his hands from his eyes. “I mean, I'd be okay with it if that's what he wanted, but it's not. And I couldn't keep him from you guys, it's just...I mean...”

Gladio nodded. “You care for him too much to limit him like that.”

“Exactly.”

He added a second finger to the first. “So, two. Do you want more than just Noctis?” Gladio watched as Prompto chewed his lower lip, then looked away because that was actually a bit distracting.

“Again,” Prompto said slowly, but evenly, “I think I'd be fine with just him if I had him all to me? But then again...” He peeked sideways at Gladio, and let his gaze linger when he saw the larger man was looking elsewhere. “There's you. And Iggy. And...” He trailed off, his voice cracking slightly.

Gladio held back his chuckle, but let himself smile. “And you think you wanna bang us, but you're not sure enough to do anything about it, right?” Prompto let out a high, strangled squeak and buried his face back in his hands. His theory confirmed, Gladio continued. “And I'm thinking...you're not sure if we could really care about you, if we've already got our focus so divided, right?”

Another high-pitched groan and a nod from the blonde head. Gladio sighed and reached out to grab Prompto's closest hand, pulling it gently away from his face. “Hey,” he said, his voice warm and accepting. “C'mere.” With another pull, he managed to roll Prompto off the rock and smartly into his lap.

“Gladdy, wha-?” Prompto yelped as he found himself suddenly seated on the bodyguard.

“Shut up,” Gladio replied, and kissed him.

It was a short and messy, their teeth clacking together as Prompto started in surprise. Still, he didn't pull away, not until Gladio closed his lips and drew back to see the expression on the younger man's face. “I like you,” he said simply.

Prompto took a moment to find his breath, his head ringing from the fall and the clash of teeth. “I like you too,” he eventually replied, his eyes finding Gladio's in a strangely magnetic lock. “But, will you...” Again he failed to find the words to say aloud, but before he could look away, Gladio grabbed him sharply by the chin and held his head in place.

“I will,” he answered the unspoken question. “Will you?” His eyes searched those blue ones, knowing that Prompto had trouble with trust and faith and believing that somebody would still be there the next day. But if he couldn't overcome that, then the group as a whole would fall apart well before they managed to restore Noctis to the Lucian throne.

Prompto was nearly breathless again at the statement, question, and intensity. “I will,” he exhaled, then flung his arms around Gladio's neck and kissed him until they fell over into the dirt.

~

The smell of onions and peppers greeted them long before they climbed back up to the haven proper. Ignis and Noctis were sitting around the firepit, chatting lightly as they ate what seemed to be well-prepared quiche. “Sorry we took so long,” Gladio rumbled as he made his way to the remaining food. “At least we came hungry.”

Noctis stifled a snicker, and Prompto shot them both a confused look as he picked up his plate. “What? Something funny?”

“Oh, don't mind him,” Ignis replied smoothly. “We've just had a very relaxing morning spent cooking and watching the scenery together.” Another less-than-princely snicker came from beside him as Gladio and Prompto sat down with their food. “It seems,” he continued as they each took a bite, “that you can see quite a long way from this little haven of ours.”

Prompto nearly choked on his food, eyes going immediately to Gladio before darting back to Noctis and Ignis. “O-oh, really?”

“Yeah,” Noctis answered with a grin, before looking over towards Gladio. “Y'know, I don't think I ever thought of using a tree like that before. Think you could show me sometime, Gladio?”

Swallowing his food, Gladio shrugged and grinned back. “Whatever you want, Your Highness. But, I think we found out, you gotta wear sleeves. Bark's too rough otherwise.”

Prompto ignored the red flush that had returned to his face, and instead shoved the rest of the quiche in his mouth and prayed for a swift, choking death.

~  
 _I'd like to know that your love_  
 _Is a love I can be sure of_  
 _So tell me now and I won't ask again_  
 _Will you still love me tomorrow  
_ ~

 

 


	5. Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

The quarry was silent.

At least, it was as silent as a daemon-infested mudhole could possibly be in the middle of the night. Occasionally a daemon would prowl too close, the growling and scuffling echoing its way up into the safety of the softly glowing haven. But otherwise it was quiet, and Prompto was restless.

Noctis had made a beeline for the tent the moment they finished eating dinner, not even bothering to properly dispose of his trash before disappearing behind the zippered flap. Gladio was the next to disappear, stalking off into the darkness with his sword propped up on his shoulder. Prompto had made a brief plea for him to stay, but there was no reasoning with him as he faded into the night. A small chorus of dying daemon sounds had sprung up in his wake, but after that, nothing.

So Prompto sat with Ignis at the campfire, alone, still fiddling with the empty foam container from his dinner. Occasionally his nail would drag across the foam and he would flinch at the resulting squeak, almost as if any unwelcome sound would be an unforgivable crime.

After several long minutes, Ignis let out a sigh.

“You needn't treat me with kid gloves, Prompto,” he said shortly. “I am still, in fact, a grown adult. I can handle myself.”

There was a crack of crumpling foam as Prompto accidentally crushed the cup. “I know that,” he ground out, his voice rougher than usual. “But with...things....as they are-”

“You mean my loss of vision.” Ignis' words were crisp and curt. “I cannot properly see at the moment. Go on.”

Prompto hung his head. “Right.” He dragged his nail across the cup again, focusing on the dent it made in the foam. “I know you don't want to be babied. I wouldn't wanna be, either. And, I want to respect that, Iggy, I do, it's just that-”

“That you don't understand that I have to fumble my own way through things to learn how to do them better,” Ignis interrupted again, his brow furrowing over his sunglasses. “And if the lot of you would let me just _try_ -”

“No!” The word echoed over the haven, and for a moment Prompto was sure that Noctis was going to barge out of the tent and jump into the conversation. “I mean, I understand, you gotta try, it's just...there's something else...”

Noctis failed to emerge from the tent, although Ignis had turned a keen ear in that direction before directing himself back towards Prompto. “What else is there, then?” His brow relaxed only slightly, lips still pursed in frustration. “What else would excuse the constant mothering, the hovering, the utter lack of faith in my devotion and abilities?”

A pause of silence hung in the air for a brief moment before Prompto growled angrily, ran his hands through his hair and stormed over to grab Ignis firmly by the wrist. “Because I love you and I don't wanna see you get hurt, dumbass!”

The words echoed across the haven, against the quarry walls, and up into the night sky above. Prompto glared at Ignis, knowing full well that the other man couldn't even see him, but a scowl was all he could manage at the moment. After another second, however, he felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes. “Maybe, maybe I'm being dumb or whatever, but I just...I just can't...” Ignis' face remained impassive, and he felt himself start to deflate.

“Prompto,” Ignis finally said, his voice low and even. “I'm afraid I must be the one to tell you that this is a horrible time for a love confession.”

Prompto felt as though the wind had been punched out of him, and he slowly lowered Ignis' wrist. “I...I know, I do, I just...”

Sighing, Ignis broke from the loosened grip and stood up. His height was still a factor of intimidation over the blonde, even if other new variables threatened it. “Quiet.” He let his fingers drag along the back of Prompto's hand, tracing up his arm and shoulder, dancing across the hollow of that freckled throat until his fingers curled around the younger man's chin. Prompto could only watch in shock as Ignis seemed to inspect him with closed eyes, bringing them so close they could feel their breath on each other's cheeks. “You're crying.”

“It's nothing, it's-” Prompto looked around, trying to find something, anything, to excuse himself. “The fire, the smoke, it's in my eyes-”

Ignis shut him up with a kiss. It was chaste at first, but when after the initial surprise wore off and Prompto began to relax, the older man ran his tongue along those pink lips and murmured appreciatively when they opened for him. The kiss deepened, until Prompto was light-headed from forgetting to breathe. He gasped for air when it finally ended, one hand curled around Ignis's wrist once again.

“Your confession was poorly timed, and unnecessary,” Ignis stated flatly, although there was a wisp of breathlessness in his voice. “Of course I love you. We would not have made it this far, the four of us, if it were anything less than love.” He relaxed his fingers, pulling them up to brush gently across Prompto's cheek. “We will get through this. Our journey will continue. Noctis will regain the crystal, and the throne, and the whole of Lucis.”

Prompto nodded. “I know.”

“Of course you do.” There was a hint of something more there, something beyond the patronizing words themselves. “For now, however, we should sleep.” A faint scuffle of daemon footsteps sounded from below the haven, and Prompto couldn't help but shudder. “As you all must trust me to find my own way, we must trust Gladio, and Noctis, to find theirs.”

Another nod, and Prompto turned his head briefly to press a light kiss against Ignis' thumb. “But...for now...”

Ignis moved to take Prompto's hand in his own, and pulled the blonde towards the direction of the tent. “We rest.”

~  
_They asked me how I knew_  
_My true love was true_  
_I of course replied_  
_Something here inside cannot be denied_  
_They said "someday you'll find all who love are blind"_  
_When your heart's on fire,_  
_You must realize, smoke gets in your eyes  
~_

 


	6. Unchained Melody

“It's all so...”

Noctis murmured the words into the empty air, leaning forward from the caravan's small bench as he stared out the window at Hammerhead beyond. The darkness still hung in the sky, deep and heavy and nearly oppressing, and the prince-now-king was quite clearly having trouble processing everything he'd missed while he was gone.

“Different?” Prompto supplied, hoping it was the right word. Even as he spoke, he could tell how much he had changed with the passage of time. Ten years ago, his voice would have been peppier, full of hope in trying to please his prince, his lover, his best friend. Now it was worn, and battle-hardened, and though the word was presented with earnest, it carried weight with it nonetheless.

Noctis pondered for another moment, then slowly shook his head. “No,” he said quietly, then fingered his long hair with a small amount of disjointed surprise. “There's a lot that's still the same.”

Stretching his arms over his head, Prompto leaned back against the wall and looked up towards the ceiling. “You're in shock,” he said simply, and caught Noctis' surprised look from the corner of his eye. “I've seen it a lot at this point, Noct. It's just...how we handle things sometimes, when it's not what we expected.”

Another moment passed before Noctis slowly nodded. “You might be right.” He tilted his head to look further into the caravan, letting his eyes settle on the entwined figures of Ignis and Gladio on the bed as they slept. “I think I'll be okay, as long as some things didn't change too much.”

It was only implied, but Prompto caught it all the same. “They've been living in Lestallum together for a couple years now,” he murmured quietly. “Iggy refused to settle down anywhere at first, not until he learned how to fend for himself again. It drove Gladdy batshit, enough that he wouldn't stay anywhere longer than a night or two at a time.” He could see the hurt spread across Noctis' face, but he couldn't stop himself from being honest. “There was a year or so when they weren't even talking anymore. Then one day they both showed up to fight a horde off the power plant and they both just...stayed.”

Silence hung in the room for several long seconds, until Noctis looked away from the bed and back down at his clasped hands. “Specs...” he began, and the word stuck in his throat. “...it's like he can see again.”

Prompto nodded. “He worked hard.”

Again the quiet descended, accompanied by the rumblings and groans of daemons just a few dozen feet from the brightly-lit outpost. For a few moments, Gladio joined in with a few light snores, until Ignis curled closer and the larger man rolled over. Prompto and Noctis watched it happen, caught each other's eye, and then stifled their laughter together.

“It's...” Prompto started, once he'd wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

Noctis smiled. “...almost like home again.”

The unspoken definition of 'home' sat between them for a moment, with both of them knowing but neither saying that it was the tent at a haven after a long day of hunting. It was a crackling fire with the smell of Ignis cooking something delicious behind them. It was laughter and exhaustion and the drastic need of a shower after being dirty for entirely too long.

It was Prompto moving to sit next to Noctis on the bench, keeping his eyes down as he let their knees bump together.

“Noct, I...”

“I know.” Noctis interrupted him quickly, as if he couldn't even bear to hear the words out loud. “I know, because...” He swallowed and ran a hand through his greasy hair. “Because I did too.”

Prompto slumped forward, elbows on his knees as he stared determinedly at the floor. “Why...why did it...”

“Fuck, I don't know.” Panic tinged the edge of Noctis' voice, and his words started to shake as he stared angrily through the window. “It took so damn long, Prompto. I had no idea, not until Talcott told me. I swear, if I'd known, if I could've left earlier-”

“I _know_.” Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis, dragging him against his chest and holding him just as tightly as he'd wanted to every single night since the prince had disappeared. “Dammit, Noct, I _know_. You think we didn't go over it, ten times a day? Every single day?” He felt Noctis shudder against him and all he could do was squeeze tighter as he talked. “Every single _fucking_ day. We asked each other if you were still alive. If you would return. If you _could_ return.”

Something was mumbled against his chest, but Prompto shook his head and kept going. “And that fucker, _Ardyn_ , he'd show up to taunt us with all of it and every time we'd wait until he was gone and pull out our weapons and, _fuck_ , Noct, it was our _weapons_ that let us know you were still alive, that you'd be back someday.” He could feel wetness against his chest, and on it his cheeks, and it was then that Prompto realized that he was crying, too. “So we knew you were coming back. We knew every day and we knew that if you _could_ be back, you _would_ , and that's...that's all that...”

Prompto's arms burst open from the inside as Noctis forced his way out. Then two strong hands were cupping his face and Noctis was kissing him, hard and warm and feeling so much like _home_ that Prompto couldn't even begin to stop the tears that fell from his eyes. He shifted and wrapped his hands around his king's shoulders, pulling him closer until the two toppled over onto bench together.

The kiss broke as Prompto's back hit the bench, then Noctis was kissing at the side of his mouth, his jaw, down to the crook of his neck and the blonde gasped in sudden surprise. It didn't matter that he hadn't spent the last ten years celibate, not when Noctis was running his tongue along the ridge of his collarbone. His breath welled up in his chest as his arousal spread through him like wildfire, each and every inch of his skin feeling more alive than when he fought daemons on the battlefield.

“ _Noct_ ,” he whined, voice high and breathy like it had been when he was younger. “Noct, _please_.”

What he got in response was a chuckle and the sound of a zipper being pulled open, and the rest was consumed by a haze of lust and love.

~

Ignis smiled against Gladio's bare chest, the corners of his mouth turning up more than the others were used to seeing.

“Is it funny...?” the larger man asked, in a rumbling whisper that was barely audible over the sounds at the other end of the caravan.

“Of course not,” Ignis answered shortly, his voice just as quiet to avoid detection. “If anything, I'm extremely pleased at the two youngest of our group finding happiness in each other's company.”

Gladio snorted lightly as he curled around Ignis to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. “They'd been finding that pleasure for a while before Noct disappeared, you know.”

“Yes, I was quite aware,” Ignis acknowledged, tilting his head up to catch Gladio's lips for a quick kiss. “But I'm happy that ten years didn't take that away from them.”

Shrugging, Gladio rolled over entirely to wrap his arms around Ignis and drag him close against his chest. “Time can change a lot,” he agreed. “But not all that change has to be bad. I think you and I know that pretty well by now.”

Ignis nodded against Gladio's chest. “That we do,” he mumbled. With that, he let the other man's warmth – and the pleasant sounds of their loved ones – surround him as he drifted back to sleep.

_  
~  
Oh my love, my darling_  
 _I've hungered for your touch_  
 _A long lonely time_  
 _And time goes by so slowly_  
 _And time can do so much_  
 _Are you still mine_  
 _I need your love_  
~

 

 

 


	7. Last Kiss

“You guys...are the best.”

For several long minutes, the four of them sat in silence, each trying to ignore the cascade of tears trailing down their cheeks. The entirety of their journey – from the moment they left Insomnia, through Duscae, and Altissia, and even Niflheim – was finally, and painfully, reaching its end. No matter what happened the next day, their journey would be complete.

The truth had finally hit home.

It hurt.

“This,” Ignis eventually said, his voice rough and cracking from emotion, “does not do us much good, I'm afraid.”

Gladio laughed bitterly, still staring up at the star-filled sky. One hand came up to run loosely through his hair before pulling down along his face. “Seems like there's only one good we've got left to do.” He took a deep breath and brought his eyes down to look squarely at his king. “Not that we're not up for it, of course.”

“It'll be...a piece of cake, right?” There was a hint of the old Prompto in his voice, cracking jokes even in the face of ugly danger. His blue eyes flashed against the backdrop of the night, betraying the fear behind his confident facade. “I mean, it's the four of us again. Easy-peasy.”

“If only.” The words were clearer, as Ignis found his composure once again. “The city will be overrun by daemons, the likes of which we might not have encountered before. And in addition to that-”

Noctis' voice cut cleanly through the camp. “Stop.” It was a command, pure and simple, and the other three obeyed so swiftly it only seemed to highlight the passage of time. “I...” He faltered for a moment, floundering in the flickering firelight for what he wanted to say. “I don't want to talk about this right now.”

Prompto pushed against his knees and gave Noctis a placating grin. “Then what're we gonna talk about?” The smile cracked and he took a long, steadying breath. He knew how he felt, but the words to say it aloud just refused to come to him. “I don't wanna...just, _not_ , or...”

“He's right.” Gladio leaned forward as well. He looked at each of them in turn, uncaring as to whether they were looking at him as well. “This is-” He caught himself from saying _the last_ and fixed it at the last moment. “-a chance for us. We shouldn't waste it.”

There was a soft sound as Ignis' voice caught at the unspoken implication. The fire popped and sizzled, casting flickering shadows on his hands as they twisted together. It was as though he contained the whole of their anxiety in his fidgeting, and for a moment it was enough to sit and quietly acknowledge the situation.

Then Prompto climbed to his feet, taking another deep breath before closing the distance between him and his king. “Noct...” he nearly whispered, his voice low and heavy. One gloved hand drifted to cup Noctis' cheek, thumb brushing gently against his skin. “...what do you want?”

Noctis let his eyes fall shut, leaning into Prompto's touch and sighing softly. He already knew he had the fate of the world in his hands. It was a duty he refused to take lightly, but at this point in time, with the four of them gathered around a fire like nothing had ever changed, his heart longed for freedom more than anything else. If it were a viable option, he'd throw his duty to the wind and run away with them for the rest of their lives.

But he had meant it when he'd said he'd made his peace. The wind wouldn't save the citizens of Lucis, or Altissia, or the entire world. He was _chosen_ , in a way that he couldn't ever escape. It wasn't as if he could just decide _not_ to act; his role in the matter was rooted as strongly in his own soul as it was in his fate. And it meant that he knew exactly how to answer Prompto's question.

He lifted his hand to cup Prompto's, taking solace in the simple touch and the moment they shared together. Then he opened his eyes, and looked at the three of them together.

“Us,” he said, a gentle request that brooked no argument. “I want us, tonight.”

Gladio chuckled softly, a different sort of mirth than what usually accompanied propositions. “Whatever you want, your majesty.”

Tilting his head towards Noctis, Ignis let a small smile play on his lips. “All you ever had to do was ask.”

Noctis let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. “Guys...”

“I mean, the real question is, how much longer do we have until we gotta go? Cuz let me tell you, I don't wanna waste a single secon-” Prompto was swiftly silenced as Noctis reached up to yank him down into a hungry, punishing kiss. The blonde moaned softly into Noctis' mouth, his hand moving from Noctis' cheek to his shoulder to better hold them together.

Gladio and Ignis both stood up and walked over, with Gladio wrapping his arms around Prompto and pressing his lips to the exposed skin of the blonde's neck. One large hand drifted across his chest before traveling down to settle around the hand Noctis' had fisted in Prompto's vest. Ignis, meanwhile, found Noctis' shoulder and traced his fingers across to the opposite arm. He leaned in and pressed a feather-light kiss to the king's temple before moving to drift his lips along the shell of Noctis' ear.

Noctis gasped, the sensation of all three of his loved ones touching him at once causing him to break the kiss. Refusing to back down, Prompto kissed a line down Noctis' jaw and delighted in the sounds that managed to elicit. It was followed by Ignis pressing his scarred lips against Noctis', taking a sweet kiss for himself before leaving a trail of soft bites down Noctis' neck. Then, with no further fanfare, Gladio pushed in between them to claim the king's mouth with his own.

When he next was able to come up for air, Noctis made sure he had hands on all three of them in one way or another. “Tent,” he rasped, his voice hoarse with desire. “Now.”

Gladio, Ignis and Prompto all shared a single look, followed by a unified smile. “As you wish, your majesty.” Their voices rang in a new sort of choral harmony, before three pairs of arms lifted Noctis from his chair and carried him gently, but urgently, to the safety of their beloved tent.

~

Noctis refused to open his eyes.

Instead, he imagined the sun rising. The light would shine across the land, glinting off leaves and shining off water. The earliest birds would start to chirp, and the woods would rustle with wildlife waking to what would be just another normal day.

He could feel Prompto's hair bristling against his elbow, Ignis' cheek on his chest, and Gladio's arm cradling him close.

Even though the sun wouldn't rise, this moment alone was enough to light his path.

_~  
But somehow I found my baby that night_  
 _I lifted her head, she looked at me and said_  
 _"Hold me darling, just a little while."_  
 _I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss_  
 _I found the love that I knew I would miss_  
 _But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight_  
 _I lost my love, my life that night._  
~

 

 


	8. Lean on Me

~  
_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_  
_We all have sorrow_  
~

None of them were quite sure when the last daemon appeared.

It was fairly likely, however, that Ignis was the one to fell the last of the iron giants. He drove his spear hard into the daemon's chest, forcing it in further with the whole of his weight as he rode the giant down the ground while it fell. It hit the earth with a staggering impact, then melted into nothing and left Ignis crouching with his spear by his side.

He tensed and waited for the next daemon to attack, but it was Prompto who interrupted his routine.

“Is...is that the last of them?”

Gladio rejoined them from a dozen yards away, shouldering his sword with an uneasy grimace. “Either there's something fishy going on here, or...” He didn't have to finish the sentence; all three of them were thinking the exact same thing.

If the daemons were gone, then so was their king.

“No...” Ignis whispered, his hand gripping the shaft of his spear until the knuckles turned white. He stayed kneeling on the ground, unable to pull himself to his feet if their battle had truly come to an end. Even the sound of Gladio's broadsword being driven forcefully into the concrete didn't faze him.

When Prompto gasped, it was as though the air was being sucked from his lungs. “Guys...” he breathed, his voice shaking to the verge of tears. “Look.”

Ignis was unable to comply, and instead turned his attention to Gladio for any sort of further clue. But then he felt it, and he knew. It had been so long since he'd felt it last, so long that he couldn't be sure he wasn't just imagining it. But despite the years that had passed, and how much he had once taken it for granted, he knew without hearing Gladio's choked sob that the sun was finally rising in the sky.

His confirmation came as Prompto gave a strangled cry, voice warbling as one knee hit the concrete. The sound was too much for Ignis to bear, and he leaned heavily against his spear and allowed tears to sting the corners of his scarred eyes.

Then Gladio's hand landed heavily on his shoulder, squeezing it so tightly that Ignis feared that daemons had appeared once more. He snapped his head up, listening hard for any sound of movement, but could only hear Gladio's suddenly panicked breathing. “Gladio...?” he asked with wary curiosity.

“Prompto,” Gladio said in explanation. “Your _guns_.”

The blonde sniffled and wiped at his face. “Gladio, what the, what the _fuck_ are you talk-”

“Your _guns_!” This time the bodyguard's voice boomed loudly across the empty courtyard, and Ignis winced as the hand on his shoulder squeezed ever tighter. “Prompto, you-”

“I dropped them.” The words came as a horrified whisper, and Ignis didn't need to see the shock on his face to understand what was happening.

He climbed to his feet, shaking off Gladio's hand in the process. So many thoughts were racing through his head, possibilities appearing one after another, but there was only one thing he had to know in order to continue. With his mouth set to a thin line of resolve, he set his face towards the warmth of the rising sun and let the spear tumble from his grasp.

The shaft never hit the ground, instead vanishing with a faint wisp of cool ether on the morning air.

There was a moment as their hearts cried as one. It continued as the three turned and ran for the throne room with every ounce of strength they had left.

~  
_But if we are wise_  
_We know that there's always tomorrow_  
~

Noctis opened his eyes.

Sunlight was streaming through the gaping hole in the throne room, a harsh reminder of the destruction that had befallen Insomnia. For a breath his heart ached, remembering all that had been lost.

And then he saw the flash of blonde to his right, and the entire world stopped as Luna smiled at him.

“Luna,” he whispered when he remembered to breathe again.

“Noctis.” Her eyes, her lips, even her voice smiled. It was like the world was piecing itself back together again as he watched. “Welcome home.”

His eyes flickered from Luna, to the sunlight, to the coronation banners decorating the throne room. “I died,” he stated as simply as he could manage.

Luna's hair bobbed as she nodded gently. “You did.”

Sighing, Noctis let his eyes fall shut. “Then, we're...”

There was a pause, and then Luna's soft fingers brushed affectionately across his temple. “It is no power of ours that we have to thank today,” she said softly. Her hand fell to his chest, pressing firmly against the suit jacket he suddenly found himself wearing. The pressure felt odd, as though a weight were somehow misplaced. Noctis opened his eyes and reached for the inner pocket, pulling out an object he knew as well as his own name.

Carbuncle's charm lay in his palm, chalky white and frail against the smooth leather glove he wore. He'd kept it with him always, from the moment his father had handed it to him, until his dying wish to his father's spirit. And here it was now, nearly a shadow of what it had once was, still with him at the end.

“Thank you,” he murmured, and it was almost as though the figure winked in response. But then the charm itself fell into dust and drifted from his palm into the morning breeze that meandered through the ruined room. The last remnants of his childhood memento seemed to sparkle as they disappeared into nothingness.

He looked back to Luna with a resigned sort of surprise. It was all too surreal, too _real_ , and he couldn't be sure if this was happening or if it was some sort of final illusion. But then she smiled again, and gestured to the arm of the throne, where a single photo lay waiting for him.

“I know how much they mean to you,” she said gently, her words full of nothing but pure acceptance. The affection in Noctis' eyes was clear as he gazed at the photo, and she happily took it from him as he handed it over for her to see. “You have always been quite clear in your letters on the matter.”

“I won't give them up.” Noctis' voice was strong but kind, and for a brief moment he was aware of how king-like he had truly become. “I hope you're okay with that.”

Luna placed the photo gently on the floor beside her, hand folding into her lap as she looked up at Noctis with love. “Of course I am,” she said simply, as though he had told her the most basic thing in the world. When Noctis' hand cupped her cheek, she leaned into his touch and smiled again as his lips brushed against hers. “The true question is, what will they think of me?”

This time it was Noctis who smiled as he rested his head on his hand and turned his gaze patiently towards the entrance of the room. “I'm not worried,” he said, fighting back a yawn as he heard the commotion from further down the hall. Luna's hair brushed against his hand as she laid her head on the arm of the throne, and the two waited together for the rest of their company to arrive. “We'll figure it out.”

~  
_Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need_  
_Somebody to lean on_  
~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote something this involved, and even though it's not the most intricate or dramatic thing ever, I hope it was enjoyable. Thank you to everyone for your kudos, your kind comments, and most importantly, for reading. <3


End file.
